Fan Fiction in the 24th Century!
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Seven uses her holodeck time. Strangely nothing goes wrong, but if the rest of the crew found out well that would be another story. Rated T for adult themes, minor violence and the worst monster effect ever. Also traces of J7.


Fan Fiction in the twenty fourth century

"Computer run the Captain Proton program," the former borg drone commanded as she stepped through the door of the holodeck and adjusted her hair so it fell out of it usual efficient style.

"Add the modifications in the file Seven delta seventy," she add.

Instantly she was dressed in clothes appropriate to the future imagined in that first half of the twentieth century. But strangely instead of the dress one would expect a female character to have been stuck with Seven was dressed in comfortable jeans and a button shirt that had its left armed ripped as if to solely reveal the implants she had there. The whole ensemble was topped off by the combat boots on her feet and the gun belt around her waist. She removed the laser pistol from its holster and examined the device. She often considered its design was more to make it stand out in the monochrome most pre-recorded visual entertainment had being produced in during the time period rather than making it look like an actual weapon. Seven finally found the door she was heading for and paused for a moment considering what the rest of the crew would think about the modifications she made. She decided she would adapt to the embarrassment, what else could she do.

"Begin chapter," the blonde said as she holstered her ludicrous ray gun. A heroic fanfare began to play and a nearby monitor began to recap the previous adventure.

"Captain Proton is dead," the narration began. "Dr Chaotica cowardly attacked his base of operations by placing a fiendish device on his rocket ship while the Captain was occupied elsewhere. When he powered down after returning to base the device caused a catastrophic failure in the fuel line. Captain Proton died in the resulting explosion. The world despairs as they mourn, who now will protect them from Doctor Chaotica and other scientific threats from the depths of space. Fear not for visiting Captain Proton on her return from Venus Colony was his old friend and flame, Constance Goodheart. Although injured herself in the blast, advances in the field of cybonics saved her. The earths leading scientist rebuilt her, made her stronger than any normal woman and indeed any normal man. She put that strength to good use upon awaking to find herself under threat from one of Chaotica's undercover agents. She now stands ready to find out if that agent was a prelude to an invasion.

Seven stepped into the control centre of earth command, or rather Constance Goodheart did. She was greeted by the president of earth, the screen in the background displaying data and shifting through images of the various planets real and fictional of earth's solar system.

"Good morning Miss Goodheart," he said. "It's a relief to see you up and about again."

"I'm not so sure Mr president," she replied. "This cybonics are untested, I'm worried that Chaotica may find a way to use them against the people of earth, perhaps control me."

"I don't think there is a need to worry Miss Goodheart after all you and Captain Proton used this kind of super science on a regular basis."  
"Yes," Seven conceded in the guise of Constance. "But I myself invented the rocket pack and there wasn't an inch of the captain's spacecraft that I hadn't made customized improvements to."

"Have you decided on the code name yet?" the president asked.

"I do not require one," she stated bluntly. "Aside from this electronic parts that now sustain me I still consider myself a regular earth girl and I want to encourage other ordinary earth citizens to stand up to the tyranny of Doctor Chaotica and his ilk."

"Nothing at all ordinary about you doll," said the aging military man who swaggered towards them after receiving a file from a younger officer. Seven quickly had him in an arm lock and was considering kicking in the back of his knee.

"I see you chose to ignore my warnings," the president sighed. "Miss Goodheart here is prominent in the women's equality league and will not tolerate such remarks."

"Those jumped up…"

Seven applied more pressure.

"There are greater enemies about at the moment general," she hissed. "So when I let go I want you to report on what knowledge we have gained from interrogating the agent and nothing more."

She let go when the general nodded. He straightened himself out and then opened the file.

"While our scout vessels have reported a sizable increase in out put in craft production they've been reporting on odd radio transmissions."

"Odd why?" the president asked.

"Apparently their ground forces have been involved I running skirmishes with the spider people," the General explained.

"But Arachnia as always been a staunch ally of Chaotica?" the president was indeed perplexed.

"Untrue," Seven playing the part of Constance interjected. "She merely sees him as a means to an end."

"And what and is that?" the General asked.

"The safety of her planet and her people from the earthlings that would exploit them," she stated calmly.

"Never! Our intelligence clearly states if Choatica was absent she would be actively undermining the stability of the earth government with the goal of usurping its rightful leaders and putting herself in power."

"A cunning strategy," Seven said. "Much more elegant than the good Doctors blunt force use of death rays and to paraphrase the old adage if you can't beat them make them join you."

"You're defending one of the greatest villains the galaxy as ever know!" the general raged.

"I believe given the chance and the assurance of the citizens of earth the queen of the spider people could became a stabilizing factor in galactic politics."

Then klaxons sounded.

"Scramble scramble," a voice said as the heroic fanfare began a steady into a pumping refrain.

Seven rushed out of the room and slid down a ladder to the underground hanger. She rushed to the twin seat fighter rocket and leapt into it cockpit. She slammed down on the ignition button and the craft speed down the tunnel that curved upwards. In a few seconds her fighter rocketed from the opening in the ground and into the grey skies of the monochrome world. She efficiently took down the enemy craft one after the other even as her allies of the earth military burst into flames around her. Finally it was just her and one last enemy craft in the air. With a precision shot she damaged one of its engines.

"All but one Miss Goodheart," some one said over the radio. "Good shooting."

"I plan on following this one's exhaust trail back to Chaotica's lair," she explained. "It should mask my approach, tell the president I'll find out what's going on."

"Good hunting Miss Goodheart," the voice on the radio said as Seven's rocket ship broke free of the sky and travelled into space.

"Computer skip chapter preview and recap," Seven ordered not wanting to wait. Soon she was entering the atmosphere of the mysterious Planet X. Unfortunately it was evident that some one had picked her up on their scanning devices. Seven banked left to avoid the incoming deathray fire. It however grazed the wing of her craft sending it plummeting to the ground of the alien world. The craft left a deep gash in the soil and rock as it skidded to a stop. Realising she had to abandon the craft she retrieved the emergency rocket pack and cracked open the cockpit.

The surface was inhospitable, yet perfectly survivable. In fact Seven thought there was a beauty to it. She made a mental not to go over some astrometrics data during her lunch period tomorrow to see if she could find a real place like this. She had travelled about half a kilometre from the crash sight when she spotted a patrol of some kind. She quickly took cover behind some rocks and then adjusted her artificial eye to find out more details. They were definitely Chaotica's troops with the pompous fool Lonzack in the lead. Gesturing wildly to his troops and yelling with an unearned sense of self-importance. Seven moved her hand down to her, or rather Constance's raygun. She wasn't quite sure what she would do but since Tom Paris had first introduced her to the program she had found the character annoying. Taking him out quickly would be amusing. She felt a sting on her neck. She rolled over to look up at on of Arachnia's people. Her vision faded to black.

When Seven awoke, in reality just after the scene had shifted to the new location, she was in chains and apparently about to be interrogated.

"Welcome to the domain of the spider people Miss Goodheart," the incredible strong looking man said. The spider people were actually named for the amazing silk material and the various venoms they could manufacture through some unknown means, not by any physical appearance. A local arachnid did however feature prominently in their art.

"You must release me immediately," Seven demand. "I have a message for your Queen from the people of earth."

"Queen Arachnia does not talk to the likes of you earthling," he stated calmly.

"Then at least pass on the message that earth stands ready to aid her in her struggle against Chaotica."

"So earth had heard about that," he smirked. "Plan to move in a take what ever they want while our forces are occupied."

"I would not allow it," Seven insisted.

"You earthlings are no better than Chaotica," he said. "In any case her majesty wishes to test earth's new champion, you my dear get to fight in the arena."

"Very well," Seven replied. "May I however request what exactly has led to the spider people waging war on Doctor Chaotica's forces?"

"No you may not," he said as two other guards came in a dragged Seven/Constance to the arena. Soon they stood in the centre of a vast underground cavern. Seats were hewn into the rock and across from the entrance they entered from was the queen's dais. Underneath a massive carved arch, that resembled arachnid legs, was the throne and the Queen herself. The monarch stood and approached the edged of the shear cliff face that went all the way to the arena floor. Seven smiled the queen was the spitting image of Captain Janeway. It had taken many hours to get the hologram just right, all the small little details only Seven could actually see need to be added to the holographic model that had been recorded during the incident with the photonic beings. Not as perfect as the really Kathryn Janeway of course but this shadow would do for now.

"My People," Arachnia began. "Our war against Chaotica continues and I thank you for you hard work and sacrifice, thanks to your efforts our people, our planet shall soon be free of his oppression. However waiting in the wings are the earthlings and they are no better than he. Worse in fact, they send as their champion a mere girl, a child who screams at the slightest peril. They think that little of us."

Seven was pleased with the queen's speech she was finding it hard to stay in character with a smile trying to breakthrough.

"We should just send her home," The queen continued. "But my people deserve a reward so tonight we shall see Miss Constance Goodheart fight for her life in the arena of spilt blood."

The guard began to undo the shackles. As soon as her legs were free she planted them in a fighting stance. Seven didn't wait for the guard to free her hands. Instead she delivered an uppercut to him with both hands then bought her heel around and kicked him in the stomach. She then snapped the chain between her cuffs with sheer strength. The crowd gasped.

"I am no Child your majesty," Seven yelled.

"Impressive," the queen admitted. "Gladiators get her."

Several gates around the arena opened. Several different warriors entered the arena. While writing the program Seven had outfitted them with many weapons encountered by the federation and the borg. The first had a mekleth, the second a short sword and shield, the third with a traditional weapon used in Vulcan mating challenges. The fourth though was armed with a very large fish. Seven went into an aggressive tsunkatse stance. Deciding swiftly she ran at the one carrying the fish. The former drone knocked out the holographic character with one blow and grabbed his seafood weapon as he dropped it. She spun it around immediately and knocked the mekleth user in the stomach. She let go of the fish and then grabbed his weapon hand as he tried to regain his breath. Finally having the right grip on it she rammed her elbow back into his face. The mekleth was now hers as the gladiator slid to the ground. Seven easily cut through the Vulcan weapon then deliver a hard kick to her opponent's chest. He was sent flying much further the laws of physics would allow. Seven would consider changing that before her next holodeck session. Seven turned and with a powerful down slash embed the blade of her weapon in the final opponents shield. She then dropped down and performed a sweeping kick. The gladiator fell on his back. Seven stood on his chest and then with little effort pulled the shield from his arm. Seven hurled it at the cliff face, knowing the only escape was behind the queen's throne. With a solid thud it embedded itself in the rock. However it was too far up for Seven to reach. Even within the exaggerated parameters of Constance's cybonic enhancements.

A soft clap cut through the silence that now filled the arena.

"Well done Miss Goodheart," Arachnia was always one to praise such skill even if it was from an enemy. "But now let us see how you fare against a more technologically advanced foe." The queen nodded to a stocky servant just to the left of her throne's position. He released the brake on the chain winch. There was a whistling in the air as something dropped from the ceiling of the cavern that the arena had been carved from. It hit the ground and dust billowed out around it. When visibility had finally cleared Satan's Robot was revealed. Seven understood that it was due to economics that the costume was reused several times in the source material. Harry Kim had explained to her that now it was included due to nostalgia. The robot advanced hands held forward and with as much menace it's awkward construction afforded. Seven smirked remembering the first time she had even heard of Captain Proton. This time she would disable the robot more quickly. She ducked under its arms as it made a grab for her. She opened the panel on its chest and then activated her assimilation tubes. In the context of the program she had given them the ability to link with electronic devices. In less then a second the robot was reprogrammed.

"How may I assist you today Miss Goodheart?" the mechanical voice emanated from the robot's speakers.

"Would you help me up that cliff face over there?" Seven asked.

"Affirmative."

With quite audible clanks and thuds the robot marched towards where Seven had pointed. Queen Arachnia was now furious, how could the robot be turned against her so easily, it had taken her several months to reprogram and she was still reluctant to use it outside the arena.

"Release the wild beasts!" the Queen yelled. Hidden trap doors revealed themselves all over the arena floor. The first roar was heard just as Seven had clambered up the robot and grabbed onto the shield that was embedded in the wall. Once she had pulled herself up so she was precariously balanced on its exposed surface she turned to look at the beasts. One looked like a baby alligator with prosthetics glued to its back and the others weren't much better. Definitely something Seven would rectify when she made revisions, but those were merely the default setting creatures for the original program.

"Robot engage the wild beasts," Seven ordered from her perch. "I want no civilian causalities."

"Understood," the robot clanked away and began grappling the nearest beast. Seven hauled herself up the rest of the cliff side. As she got to her feat she found herself staring into the eyes of the Queen.

"Guards seize her," the monarch demanded. But none appeared as they were to busy with a wild beast that had leapt into the crowd.

"Excuse me your majesty," Seven said as she grabbed her own raygun. The queen had thoughtfully draped its holster over the throne's armrest before Seven had been bought into the arena. She turned it on the beast that was attacking the crowd, adjusted the setting and fired. Arachnia finally notice the commotion in the crowd as the beast slumped over and stopped moving.

"Is it dead?" she asked.

"Merely stunned your Highness," Seven explained. "The robot has already subdued the other creatures."

"I suppose I should free you for saving some of my people," The Queen sighed slumping back into her throne.

"Tell me your Highness why have you engaged in open war Dr. Chaotica?" Seven asked.

"It's simple Miss Goodheart," the Queen explained. "My pheromone concoctions no longer sway him."

"No," Seven said. "There must be something more to this?"

"Very well last week he fired on some peaceful explorers with his deathray," the Queen elaborated. "They had no quarrel with him, me or even the government of earth. I tried to talk him out of it but I just, he…"

"Then let me ask for another reward," Seven said. "That way I can remain here as your prisoner and aid you in your fight, we can ask earth for aid if you wish but I understand you may not want to."

"Then what do you request as a reward?" Arachnia inquired.

"A kiss from you."

"Very well," the Queen rose and pressed her lips to Seven's. If anyone saw this Seven would die of embarrassment then be forced to see the rest of the journey out scrubbing out plasma manifolds. The queen did after all have the captain's appearance. The kiss deepened and Seven embraced the Queen of the spider people in her arms. They finally pulled away from each other.

"Dear miss Goodheart that was wonderful," exclaimed the Queen.

"Please call me Constance," Seven. "But tell me do your people know that you're…"

She lent in close and whispered the final part.

"…Human." The look on the queen' s face was priceless so it was a good a time as any to wrap up her holodeck time even though she still had ten minutes left.

"Computer save and end program."

Seven sighed, back to real life. Yes her real life was more exciting. But by making believe was the only way she could kiss the captain like that.


End file.
